Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis is a construction and management simulation game for PC, PS2 and Xbox. It was developed by Blue Tongue Entertainment and published by Universal Interactive and Konami in 2003. JP:OG is considered one of the best games in existence by BestInSlot and has had a series every year so far on the channel. It often ends with much chaos ensuing and people eating. There has also been numerous "gimmick" series that utilize parts of the game without actually playing it. One such instance is when he trapped people in a maze and had them race to the finish to escape rampaging dinos. Another is the ever popular Dinosaur Battles where two dinosaurs enter a specially constructed arena. Only one leaves. Gameplay The goal of JP:OG is to build a park/zoo featuring dinosaurs, make it popular and, unlike in the movies, keep it safe. When it comes to caring about the animals and visitors the game is very similar to other tycoon games such as Zoo Tycoon 2. Herbivores need feeders that eject bales of plant material, trees around them and other dinosaurs to socialise with. Carnivores feed on life prey (goats and cows) and are able to start rampaging. Visitors need shops, restrooms, restaurants and places from which they can view the dinosaurs. The unaltered game includes 9 dig sites around the world, where fossil hunters will be able to find amber and fossils, both of which are needed to obtain DNA. They can also find gems and valuable metals like gold, which can be sold. To create a dinosaur, 50% of its DNA is needed. A higher percentage means that the dinosaurs will live longer. The game also includes 10 missions, which can be completed while playing the game. Doing every mission if unlock the "Site B" mode. Site B allows the player to build a park without fences, visitors, the possibility of being stressed or diseases. Mods Due to the game's modular file structure it is easily modified. Fans have added new missions, dinosaur designs and dinosaurs. Some mods used by BIS are: The Forgotten JPOG: The Forgotten is a mod that aims to bring back the forgotten dinosaurs of JPOG and to enhance the graphical quality of the game. Mesozoic Revolution Mesozoic Revolution adds 15 new species with new dig sites based on real locations. New sounds and more accurate models (with feathers) are added as well. The mod also adjusts the stats of the dinosaurs and changes many other things. Mesozoic Revolution was originally supposed to be the mod used for Season 6, but BIS did not like the dinosaurs textures and decided to reboot the series, this time using The Forgotten. Instead he actually decided to use Mesozoic Revolution anyway. D.J.E. The D.J.E. mod mainly focuses on the graphic aspects of the game. The mod adds HD dinosaur skins, HD flora, upgraded building resolution, upgraded fence resolution and upgraded terrain resolution. Playthroughs Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis is one of the most important games on the channel and one of BIS' favourite games. As such it is given a new season each year. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 6 was originally meant to utilize the Mesozoic Revolution mod. However, BIS did not like the textures of the mod and ran into a graphical problem, which produced a white, unremovable tree. He decided to reboot the season 2 episodes in, now using The Forgotten. BIS also uploaded a special 1-hour long episode after Episode 4 reached the set goal of at least 1.000 likes. Category:Games